Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices that are retained inside a body passage and in one particular application to vascular devices used in repairing arterial dilations, e.g., aneurysms. More particularly, the invention is directed toward devices that can be adjusted during deployment, thereby allowing at least one of a longitudinal or radial re-positioning of the device.
Discussion of the Related Art
The invention will be discussed generally with respect to deployment of a bifurcated stent graft into the abdominal aorta but is not so limited and may apply to device deployment into other body lumens. When delivering a stent graft by intraluminal or endovascular methods, it is important to know the precise location of the device in the vasculature. Controlling this precise location is particularly important when the device is intended to be deployed in close proximity to branch vessels or adjacent to weakened portions of the aortic wall. Typical stent grafts used to repair an aortic aneurysm incorporate a proximal (i.e. portion of the stent graft closest to the heart) anchoring system intended to limit longitudinal displacement of the stent graft. Often this anchoring system must be precisely placed to avoid occlusion of a branch vessel or to avoid placement within a compromised and damaged portion of the aortic wall.
An improved delivery system for such stent grafts would include a means for allowing precise longitudinal and rotational placement of the stent graft and anchoring system. The precise position of the stent graft and anchoring system would be adjusted and visualized prior to full deployment of the device. Ideally the delivery system would allow the device to be repositioned if the prior deployment position was undesirable.